Wedding
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: A friend of mine asked for this...actually a few friends. It's Edward Elric and Rose Mustang's wedding. and their cute daughter Milly Enjoy!
1. So it begins

"Taisa…What do you mean you weren't invited?" Riza whispered. She looked around for listeners, "the wedding is at noon tomorrow." She pulled the phone away from her ear, "Taisa, don't shout!" she muttered, "I'm sure she had a perfect reason why she didn't invite you." She paused, "No, I have no idea who she's marrying. I haven't seen her for quite some time." she nodded, "Alright Taisa…I'll see you tomorrow then?" Riza sighed and hung up, "Ah, forgive me, Rose."

Why was she so nervous? Was it that or the pinging guilt of what she had been hiding for nine years? She and Ed were getting married…She remembered years ago Taisa had said anyone but Ed. It ended up getting serious between the two of them. Against Taisa's wish maybe…a rebellious act…Ed and Al had come back from the other side of the gate, and Rose had never been happier. Maybe it was the guilt she was feeling… For not inviting her only family to her wedding, but it was for the best… They would only get into a fight and then her stomach would go into stress and bad things would happen.

"Mommy you're crumpling the flowers." A child's voice broke her thoughts. She looked down at the four year old girl. She looked at her hands, the flowers crushed beneath them.

"Mommy's…Mommy's just nervous, honey." She said, "Can…you go ask Auntie Riza for more flowers." She said. The small child nodded, a smile coming across her face.

"You shouldn't be nervous mommy, daddy loves you very much." She said, the genius child turned, her blonde hair in pigtails. She was truly a child of them both, she could see her smile and eyes, but Edward's hair and attitude. But she didn't know about her uncle, or more of grandpa. Rose let a laugh escape her pale colored lips; Roy didn't know anything since he went to the north. Rose was a State alchemist, for about nine years now. This whole thing had been nine years. Nine years she and Edward had been dating, nine years she had been separated from her only family, nine years she had been waiting for someone to marry her. Nine years were up, and she was finally marrying a man that had been there for her for so many years. He protected her from danger and he nearly died for her a few times. He had stolen her heart, and she had stolen his. Rose played with her hair looking at the mirror, the gown she wore flowed to the ground and then some, ruffled in layers with its glowing white color. Like a corseted dress, the top crushed her lungs. But it made her look slender; she wanted to look good for him…

"You look nice; I still have no idea why you don't have the Taisa do this." Rose turned around to see the smoker man, for once without a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know just as well as I do that Roy…wouldn't approve of this." She muttered, messing with the lace on her dress. She walked over and hugged Havoc, "Besides, you just as much my uncle as everyone else." She said and smiled, "Thank you for not smoking." She said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He muttered. He looked away, "You know…he'll just be madder for not knowing."

"We're in two different worlds, he never visits, he never calls." She said, "Maybe I would have been able to ease him-"

"They would never get along." Havoc sighed.

"Yeah…I know…" she muttered, "They only get along when the time is most serious, in battle, or if I'm in danger." She let a laugh escape. Havoc patted her on the shoulder.

"Just realize what you're getting yourself into alright?"

"Yeah I know." She said and watched him go. She sat down, "I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

"Talking negative isn't going to help calm nerves, mommy." said the girl again. She handed the flowers over to her mother, "You need to breathe deeply."

"Darling this dress isn't let mommy do anything that includes breathing." She smiled weakly.

"The change out." The small girl in the white dress said.

"Milly, I don't have another dress."

"Well that's not good." Milly blinked.

"Yes, but shh, don't tell anyone alright?" she smiled, "I'll be fine, really I will." She gave a sigh, "Mommy's just nervous is all." She patted the small child on the head. She was twenty five she could make her own decisions. But she couldn't help but fell bad that she didn't invite Roy. She hadn't seen Edward since the day he asked her to marry him, that was nearly a week ago. She really just wanted to be in his embrace, have him cooing sweet words of love to her, petting her hair. Amazingly Edward was a bit taller then her. Maybe she wasn't cheating anymore. A small laugh arose again, though it hurt, the thought of how different they were, and now look. She didn't even realize someone was trying to get her attention till.

SMACK! She snapped back to reality to look at one of her brides maids. She gave a smile. The note book shoved in her face.

/Let's GO/ It read.

"Sorry Si." Rose said fixing the flowers that were blue in color and formed a ring around her head. She grabbed the bouquet of flowers and picked up the side of the dress. Si hurrying out in front. She met up with Havoc,

"You ready, kid?" he smiled holding out his arm.

"I'm hardly a kid anymore, Jean." She said smiling.

"Well I said I'd never hear you say my real name."

"Don't get used to it." She felt him jerk forward at the music, and her stomach going with him. She regained her balance as they entered the room, the music becoming louder, people's gasps and whispers. Now her stomach was gone, she felt like throwing up. She felt pale as she glanced up towards him. His hair was down good GOD! If Havoc weren't attached to her she'd claim that man hers right there, right now. She smiled at him, resisting the urge to embrace him. He smiled at her blush painting his pale face, golden eyes taking in all her beauty. The smile she missed so much, golden locks of hair were not braided, by laid flat on his back. She was lost in his eyes while the man said,

"Does anyone object to this?"

"I do." Rose's heart sank that voice. She turned around that one eye peering at her with a glare.

"Taisa…" she whispered, she felt herself draw back, "No…" she muttered. But she wasn't dreaming, he came forward, the military uniform of an officer. He didn't look very happy. Hands covered in that silky ignition cloth.

"Rose, what's the meaning of this."

"Hey back off Colonel!" Edward barked getting between him and Rose, "She's been fearing this the whole time and I can't let you do that!" he growled. The man's obsidian eye glared at Edward, the one covered with a patch to hide his failure. He frowned,

"It's one this to be a pest, Full Metal, but another to marry my niece and not tell me."

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you!" Edward growled. Rose moved off to the side, she fell to her knees by people were to busy watching the two men fight. Roy snapped his fingers. A shot missing Edward's head barely. Edward growled and clapped his hands, making his right auto mail arm into a blade, "I won't let you ruin this day, Mustang."

"Mommy…?" Milly put her hand on her mother's face.

"Milly, get daddy, mommy can't breathe." She said with some difficulty.

"Daddy! Daddy mommy can't breath." But the clashing of metal and fire drowned out the girl's voice. The small female glanced around, drawing a circle carefully in the dirt and taking her hair pin out. She created a small knife, running over to her mother and cutting the corset allowing her to breathe.

"Oh god thank you, Milly." She said quietly patting. She stood and growled drawing a circle and clapping her hands, touching the circle as an ice blockade came between them. The clank of Edward's auto mail and the sizzle of melting ice made the fighting ease. The wall melted to water and Rose growled everyone staring at the ruined dress. Edward looked over,

"Rose wha-"

"SHE ALMOST DIED!" Milly barked.

"Rose…" Edward looked at the fuming woman.

"I have HAD IT with you two." She said, "Can't you both get along just to see me happy? I've put up with you're shit since I was 14 no GIVE IT A REST." She said her hair was a bit messy and she was clearly angry, "I didn't invite you, ROY, because of this reason. I knew something bad would happen! I knew you two would figure out SOME way to ruin my perfect day! SOME way to ruin all that I had worked hard on!" she began to cry.

"Rose…" Taisa looked a bit shameful.

"I'm sorry…" Edward muttered..


	2. MILLY!

"You know what a girl can only take so much and-"she began to cough. Edward growled at Roy.

"Oh no, Rose, sit down." Edward sat her down and someone got a glass of water, "Don't wipe the blood on you're dress." He said taking out a cloth and wiping her mouth and hand. He sighed, "Sorry." Her pushed locks of hair from her face. Roy just watched,

"What's…go-"

"If she gets too stressed out it stresses out her stomach causing her acids to act up and eat away at the wall of her stomach." Edward growled, "Maybe if you would stop being so down in the north and bothered to call you'd know." He said, "You weren't here to take care of her, so I stepped in." he said. Roy looked at Edward, those words hurt more then anything ever would. And for once he let his pride down,

"You're right." He said. Edward and Rose both looked at Roy with some shock.

"Did you just say-"Rose blinked.

"I did." He muttered, "Edward's right, if I would stop looking at my past failures and checked in once and a while maybe none of this would have happened. I'm growing apart from my family again." He said walking over to Rose, he put a hand on her shoulder, "You look beautiful, and I hope you have a happy wedding." He said turning and walking away. But Rose grabbed his wrist.

"Taisa it was wrong of us not to invite you, I just wanted to prevent what happened, and I ended up just making it worse." She said at a whisper, "Can you…forgive me?" she asked, "And please…stay…" she said looking up at him, "Please stay and walk me down the isle, I want to start all over…" she muttered. Roy looked down at Rose, and then glanced at Edward. Edward held out his hand to Roy.

"A truce for Rose." He said. Roy stared at his hand and took it.

"For now, Full Metal." Roy smirked.

"Thank you guys." She said hugging them both.

"So are we going to start over or what?" Edward smiled at her. Rose nodded, biting her lip so she didn't kiss him. Roy rolled his eye and took Rose by the eye, sending a smile in Hawkeye's direction. The two disappeared behind the door, and the music started up again. This time Rose was attached to Taisa's arm, and now she really was crying. He released her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his niece in a tight embrace.

"I'm not sure I want to lose my little girl." He whispered.

"I'll always be you're little girl, old man." She smiled ruffling his hair. Roy smiled and released her. Walking away to sit with Riza. Edward smiled, taking Rose's hands in his. Stroking the top of her hands with his thumbs, trying to comfort her in some way. His hand came up to wipe away the tears from her cheeks still smiling as the man talked. Her thoughts broken by Edward's voice.

"I do." He said. Rose blinked back to reality, the tears making her make-up run.

"I do." She replied.

"You may kiss the bride." The man closed the book and smiled. Three long weeks she had been waiting for this, he leaned down over her giving her a deserving kiss. Rose pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his neck. Whistles and cheers, clapping all around were heard through out the church. Finally the two broke, she smiled up at him giving him another short kiss. And a tight hug, this was all going so well, for once in her life, something good was happening. She smiled at him, people breaking up, taking pictures of the two cutting the cake, eating. Rose wished Hughes was there, he was the only married man she knew. She smiled and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward smiled mischievously.

"I'm not so sure I like that smile." Rose said, "Mr. Mustang." She let a laugh escape.

"Well at least now the Mustang's live on, right?" Roy grinned.

"Sadly." Edward teased standing, "Come on." He said pulling her towards the stage. Edward got up on stage whispering something to the man. Slow calming music started to play, the piano mostly.

"Oh Edward…not here…not now." She said backing up slightly.

"Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before," he sang, his voice calming and sweet. The song they danced to when they first started dating, their first kiss…"Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring." He paused holding out his hand to pull Rose up, "But I love you, until the end of time…" he smiled, "Come what may, come what may. I will love you, until my dying day." He moved so Rose could get in front of the microphone. Rose cleared her throat; Edward's hand on her back gave some comfort.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace." Edward soon joined her as they both sang.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. When all revolves around you." Rose turned to face him. They both sang again,  
"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide." Edward pulled her close to him, arms wrapped around her waist.  
"But I love you," he sang.

"I love you." She replied.  
"Til the end of time."

"Until the end of time" she purred.  
"Come what may, come what may." They sang together. Spinning in a circle, "I will love you, until my dying day. Oh come what may, come what may. I will love you." Rose pulled away connected by just arm distance.

"I will love you." Rose smiled, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."  
"Come what may, Come what may. I will love you, "Edward pulled her close,"Until my dying day." They dragged out the note and Edward dipped her, that mischievous smile returning, bringing his lips to hers in another kiss. (If you're curious, that's 'Come what may' by Nicole Kidman and Ewan Mcgregor.)

"You two sure can sing." Roy smiled, raising his glass, "To the newly weds. And Edward," Edward looked up, "I'm admitting defeat, take good care of her." He smiled. Rose seemed distracted, "Riza, Ed, where's Milly?" Edward spit out his drink and stood,

"Milly!" he cried. Roy blinked,

"Who's Milly?"

"My daughter!" Rose cried, "Milly!" Roy's drink to erupt from his mouth.

"Daughter! EDWARD!" Roy barked. Edward grabbed Roy by the shirt.

"ARGUE LATER FIND MY DAUGHTER NOW." He hissed.

"MILLY!" everyone gained into a fuss, "MILLY!" Rose was sitting in the middle of the dance floor in tears. Edward hugging her tightly,

"Will find her, don't worry calm down."

"Hello Milly, I'm Uncle Envy, let's go have some fun shall we?"


End file.
